Very Weird Thing Happen!
by YamiDarkness
Summary: Very funny please read it and if you like Yaoi you will laugh very hard at this its weird.... its involves Ryou... Bakura.... Yami.... Yugi.... and Marik and Malik but Malik will come in later.... please read!
1. As the story begins

Okay this is my first Yaoi story so don't flame to much I'm barely getting into this lol. Well anyways.... enjoy ^_^. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
*actions*  
  
~time~  
  
thoughts  
  
(place)  
  
~*me*~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(At Domino High, Friday ~5:30 pm after school in a classroom~)  
  
Yugi: Well looks like I win.... *stands up and does his happy dance and taunts at Ryou* LOSER...LOSER.... ha ha yeah *still dancing*  
  
Yami: O-O I guess....... *sitting on a chair backwards*  
  
Ryou: Dam it....  
  
~*Well I decided that Malik will be YamiMarik.... and Marik will be normal Marik 'kay back to the story*~  
  
Marik: You suck at this game Ryou....  
  
Ryou: I kno- HEY!!! what do you mean I suck!!!  
  
Yami: *looks annoyed* Well of course you have been beaten by Yugi 5 times in a row...  
  
Ryou: Watch I will win this last round!  
  
~*6:00 pm still stuck in classroom*~  
  
Yami: Z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z *snores* No I don't wanna a love slave I have to many...... *snore*  
  
Marik: *blinks* okay.......  
  
Ryou: OH YEAH!!!!! I won who's the man! I'm the man!  
  
Yugi: - -''' You only won one duel........  
  
Ryou: So... what's your point *Looks at Yami and smacks him on the head*  
  
Yami: AHHH!!! THE ATTACK OF MY LOVE SLAVES!!!!!  
  
Marik: You have to many hoes in your dreams........  
  
Yami: Hey I think that's why you wanted to be pharoah right...  
  
Marik: No.... you.... I'm.....  
  
Yami: *yawns* You know......... *smirks*  
  
Marik: No!  
  
Yugi: What are yall talking about?  
  
Ryou: I think Yami had a bad dream.... NOW bow to me mwahahahahaha!  
  
Yami: *stands up and leaves while Ryou standed there laughing like a maniac*  
  
Marik: *shakes his head* uhhh..... errr.... Ryou.... Yami left...  
  
Yugi: Hey wait for me Yami!!!!  
  
Yami: *waiting outside for Yugi* SHIT! When in the hell is Yugi gonna get here!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: 'Kay Yami lets go to Ryou's..  
  
Yami: What the hell!!!! Why in the hell are we going to Ryou's?  
  
Yugi: Hey we promised, if he win we had to go to his house remember...  
  
Yami: I don't wanna go to his house...... I wonder...  
  
Ryou: Hey guys wait up!  
  
Marik: Dam it!!!! Why do I get involve into this....  
  
(At Ryou's House ~7:00 pm~)  
  
~*Bakura is Yami Bakura and normal Bakura is Ryou*~  
  
*Everyone entered the living room Bakura was laying on the couch snoozing with leather pants on and his shirt off*  
  
Yami: O-O What the hell....... you know.... he looks like one of my love slaves  
  
Marik: Must.... not..... jump.... on....  
  
Yugi: *starts blushing* Dam he's sexy!  
  
Yami: *looks at Marik and tries not to laugh* Ha ha ha..... no... this is bad  
  
Marik: I MUST JUMP!!!!!!! *jumps over the coffee table and then Yami and Yugi grabbed his arms and pulled him back, making him slam on the wall*  
  
Yami: Sorry... Must not jump on..... it was the fucking past this can't happen  
  
Yugi: He he he... I wonder how Ryou would look in those leather pants....  
  
Ryou: *Comes in with a tray full of tea* Tea time.....  
  
Yami: *drops his jaw and looks at him weird* Tea...  
  
Marik: Owww....... *gets up and sits on a couch and takes a cup and keeps glancing over to Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *Opens his eyes* Can't ANYONE GET SOME FUCKING PEACE AROUND HERE!!!!! First of all Ryou you had to come and crawl into my bed cause you said a clown was trying to screw you.....  
  
Marik: I would like to scre- *Yugi shut's him up*  
  
Yami: Ryou.... you have problems...... *takes a sip*  
  
Ryou: *grins at Yami and sits next to him* Would you like to solve some for me.... *winks*  
  
Yami: I guess............. *takes another sip*  
  
Ryou: Okay! *smiles at Yami and takes his hand and takes him to the kitchen*  
  
Bakura: RYOU!!! I TOLD YOU NOT DO IT IN THERE!!!!!  
  
Yami and Ryou: *giggles*  
  
Marik: *blinks and automatically went to the kitchen*  
  
Yami, Ryou and Marik: *giggles*  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrop* So uhh... Bakura how was your day....... *trying to ignore the giggles*  
  
Bakura: Screw you!  
  
Yugi: Okay *grins*  
  
Bakura: No...... *hears more giggles* DAM YOU RYOU!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: What are they doing in there?  
  
Bakura: You don't wanna know....  
  
Yugi: Hey I am big enough to know!!!  
  
Bakura: *gets up and grabs Yugi from the jacket and carries Yugi to the kitchen*  
  
Yugi: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! WHY ARE YALL DOING THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Doing what.... we are just trying to show what right position Ryou should put his Barbie's when screwing.  
  
Marik: *adjusting a dude doll on top of Barbie* Tada!!! *expects an applause*  
  
Ryou: *applauses and cries* That's beautiful...... the way they screw.....  
  
Yami: No! *picks up the dude doll and kicked Barbie out of the Dream House and grabs another dude doll and puts it on top of the other dude doll*  
  
Marik: Now that is perfect!  
  
Ryou: Yeah...... *starts to applause and cry*  
  
Bakura: I have to agree...  
  
Yami: *grins*  
  
Yugi: Wow they are screwing around!  
  
Bakura: Okay enough of this crap! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE KITCHEN! I'm going to sleep on the counter!  
  
Marik: Can I join you?  
  
Yugi: No me he said screw you he wanted to screw me...  
  
Bakura: GOD DAMMIT I'M GOING TO MY ROOM! *goes upstairs*  
  
Yugi: Call me!  
  
Ryou: Let's go an drink our tea...  
  
Yami: Okay....  
  
Yugi: Awww... okay...  
  
Marik: Dam he's a sexy bastard! Uhh... *sweatdrop and goes up stairs*  
  
Ryou: *shrugs and heads to the living room followed by Yami and Yugi*  
  
Yugi: I wonder what.... *hears Bakura and Marik scream*  
  
Yami: Does that answer your question...  
  
Ryou: I guess..... *sits on the couch*  
  
Yugi: *imagines him in leather pants without a shirt and starts drooling, holding his tea cup*  
  
Ryou: *looks at Yugi drooling* Yugi are you okay?  
  
Yami: *sweatdrop and slaps Yugi* SNAP OUT OF IT!  
  
Yugi: Huh? *drops his tea on Yami's pants and it burned into his leather pants*  
  
Yami: *Gets up and hesitates* SHIT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!!! *runs around in circles*  
  
Ryou: *grins* You look hot when your hesitating!  
  
Yami: *growls*  
  
Ryou: Oh tiger!  
  
Yugi: *growls to impress Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *looks at Yugi* Oh a kitty!  
  
Yugi: *grumbles*  
  
Yami: It burns!  
  
*Bakura and Marik continue screaming*  
  
Yugi: I wonder..... do you think that is out of pleasure or pain or angriness?  
  
Yami: Shut up Yugi...  
  
Ryou: You know Yami I can wash those pants and they will be good as new...  
  
Yami: O.O  
  
Yugi: Yeah, Yami take it off! *whistles*  
  
Ryou: Come on, you know you want to...  
  
Yami: *frowns*  
  
Yugi: hee-hee  
  
Ryou: Well...  
  
Yami: *takes off his leather pants and hands them to Ryou who giggles*  
  
Yugi: Dam your sexy... *Starts meowing*  
  
*Ryou leaves the living room to go to wash Yami's pants*  
  
Yugi: *stares at Yami's boxers which had duel monsters all over them*  
  
Yami: What is it Yugi?  
  
Yugi: I...I....I...  
  
Yami: Spit it out!  
  
Yugi: I NEED CANDY! *runs to the kitchen and comes back with 3 beers*  
  
Yami: O.O I thought you said candy...  
  
Yugi: *smirks* This is candy.......  
  
Yami: Oh okay... *takes a beer without noticing opens it and drinks* It doesn't taste candy.... though it tastes good... *continues to drink*  
  
Yugi: Yeah... *opens his bottle and he begins to drink*  
  
Ryou: Well Yami it looks to me that it will take a while for your pants to wash... *comes and sits down beside Yugi trying not to look at Yami's boxers*  
  
Marik: AHH WOW YOU DO IT SO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: I KNOW!  
  
Yami: Okay...... *drinks more from his beer*  
  
Ryou: Uhhh.... Yami why are you and Yugi drinking Bakura's beer?  
  
Yami: *Spits out the beer all over his shirt* WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS BEER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *continues to drink out of his beer*  
  
Ryou: *waves his hand* Yami why did you spit that all over your shirt, now give me that shirt I have to wash that!  
  
Yami: O.O  
  
Yugi: Must not..... laugh Oh yeah Yami rip that shirt off! Take it off wooo hooo! *whistles*  
  
Yami: I AM NOT TAKING OF MY SHIRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Fine! When Mr. Motou smells that beer you will be grounded.....  
  
Yami: Grounded...? I was pharoah I don't know shit like that!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Well let me put it this way you will be locked in a room doing choirs for ever...  
  
Yugi: But Ryou grandpa doesn't groun- *Ryou covers his mouth to make him shut up*  
  
Yami: *sigh* FINE! I will take it off.... *takes off his shirt*  
  
Ryou: *Stares at Yami in his boxers only... starts to drool*  
  
Yami: *Hands Ryou the shirt* There...... *starts playing with the chain around his neck which holded the millenium puzzle*  
  
Yugi: DAM IT HE IS SO FUCKING SEXY..........must not jump on him  
  
Ryou: *bites his lower lip and leaves with Yami's shirt* I will be back...  
  
Marik: SHIT OH YEAH JUMP ON ME!!!!  
  
Bakura: I WILL BEAT YOU AT THIS, I AM JUMPING SHIT THIS DOESN'T WORK I MUST USE LICK!!!!  
  
Yami: I have had enough of this!!!! *goes up stairs with Yugi following and opens the door to Ryou's room*  
  
Yugi: WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah Lickatounge! use LICK!!!  
  
Marik: Dam it You are so good at this.... you killed my pokemon.....  
  
Bakura: Well though LICK is a good attack....  
  
Marik: Dam it why didn't you jump....  
  
Bakura: Now you see why LICK! is my favorite attack...  
  
Marik: Yeah........ I see why...... BUT YOU ARE SO GOOD AT USING LICK!!!!!  
  
Yami: *blinks and backs away slowly*  
  
Yugi: COOL! Pokemon!  
  
*Bakura and Marik turn around and see Yami and Yugi*  
  
Marik: Yami...... why are you in your boxers!!!  
  
Bakura: You know you look sexy with that chain...  
  
Marik: I have to agree to that.....  
  
Yugi: Can I play?  
  
Ryou: *comes in the room* Uhhh Bakura why are you playing with my Nintendo 64?  
  
Bakura: I wanted to see my favorite pokemon use LICK I wanted to show Marik how to use that attack only that he chose a stupid Pikachu...  
  
Yami: *raises eyebrow* Pikachu.....  
  
Marik: Pikachu is such a stupid little bastard he barely does shit......  
  
Yugi: No you see it doesn't do shit cause you didn't command it to thundershock or thunderbolt....  
  
Yami: Sense when have you been in a freaking pokemon expert?  
  
Yugi: Last week... when I was at Ryou's house to play the game...  
  
Yami: I see.....  
  
Ryou: *yawns* Enough of this Poke crap I am going to sleep care to joine me anyone...... *looks at Yami*  
  
Yami: O.O I don't wearing my boxers would give you that privalege....  
  
Ryou: Shit.... Dam it! He is freaking sexy  
  
Yami: Okay.... but can we play a game too....  
  
Ryou: Yeah sure... *Him and Yami go to Bakura's room*  
  
Bakura: DAM YOU RYOU DON'T DO THAT IN MY ROOM!!!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME WHEN YUGI CAME TO SLEEP OVER!!!!!  
  
Ryou: So.... what's your point! *slams the door*  
  
Bakura: *shrugs and continues playing with Marik*  
  
Yugi: *jumps up and down* Can I play can I play!  
  
Marik: Let's play Super Smash Bros.  
  
Yugi: Good thing Ryou got all 4 controls  
  
Bakura: *puts the game in*  
  
Yami: GOD DAM YOU DON'T DO THAT!!!!  
  
Ryou: BUT I MUST!!!  
  
Yami: NOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *grabs a control and sits in the middle of Marik and Bakura*  
  
Marik: Okay now we can pick our characters! Yay! *He picks Pikachu*  
  
Yugi: I will get Pikachu too he's one of my favorite characters and I will put on a blue cute hat.  
  
Marik: I want mines to wear a hat *watery eyes* How do you do that?  
  
Yugi: Press the little arow buttons.  
  
Marik: Okay I chose the red hat  
  
Bakura: And I will be Mario  
  
Yugi: Now lets pick a stage... but which one?  
  
Marik: I like the castle lets go there!  
  
Bakura: Yeah okay *he picks it*  
  
Marik: Okay Let's Fight!!!  
  
Bakura: *makes Mario jump up*  
  
Yugi: *Goes under Mario and makes it use thunder*  
  
Bakura: *Mario dies and comes back*  
  
Marik: Now its my turn to try! *Makes his Pikachu grabs Yugi's Pikachu and threw him off the castle stage*  
  
Yugi, Bakura and Marik: *Stare at the screen*  
  
Yugi: Did just see what Marik did to me....  
  
Bakura: That Pikachu looks like he was humping him!  
  
Marik: That is not right.... well its to hump I mean throw down Mario!  
  
Yugi: *His Pikachu is alive jumps away from Marik's Pikachu*  
  
Bakura: GET AWAY FROM MARIO!  
  
Marik: But my Pikachu must hump!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: I QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: Yes I get to hump your Pikachu! *smirks at Yugi*  
  
Yami: DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!  
  
Ryou: But I MUST TOUCH!!!!!!  
  
Yami: NO!!! *starts making kissing noises*  
  
Ryou: *makes kissing noises also*  
  
Yugi: That is not right!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YamiDarkness: What is happening to me!!!  
  
Himiku: he he he he he  
  
YamiDarkness: You! *points at her*  
  
Himiku: I wrote this story mwahahahahaha... well uh read and review... *winks* 


	2. Bakura!

YamiDarkness: - -''' -tied to a chair next to Yami and Bakura-  
  
Himiku: -stared eyes- Its really you!!  
  
YamiDarkness: - -;;;  
  
Himiku: Okay... lets throw a party ^_^  
  
-Lynn pops out of no where-  
  
Lynn: I wanna join!  
  
Himiku: ...... -snaps her fingers and Ryou, Marik, Malik, Yugi, Duke and Kaiba popped out of no where- ^_^  
  
Lynn: -grabs Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Ryou-  
  
Himiku: No! -takes Ryou and hugs him with Yami and Yugi- Okay we are equal...  
  
Lynn: No! I want Ryou.... but but I can't let go of these.. damn you! my bish.....  
  
Himiku: I know.... -snuggles them and they all giggle-  
  
Duke: ..... what's the point for me being here?  
  
Kaiba: .... I don't know but I would like to talk to my attorney I am sewing you!! -points at YamiDarkness-  
  
YamiDarkness: -snickers still tied up-  
  
Kaiba: ..... what.. why did she snickered.....  
  
Duke: ... I think...she can stop us....  
  
YamiDarkness: -got free and standed up and got a control out and pushed a button and a screen came and golden letters appear-  
  
Screen: Duh duh duh! What Kaiba does in his weekends!  
  
Kaiba: .... -raises a brow-  
  
Screen: Duh duh duh! *They show Kaiba in his room with Hello Kitty pajamas deciding what to wear, he pulled out a skirt with boots and a thong and a spegetti shirt*  
  
Kaiba: -blushes madly- What the hell yall know I'm strait!! -screams out loud-  
  
Audience: .... O.o''' sure...  
  
Joey: -stands up from the croud and runs out crying- BITCH!! -slams the doors hard-  
  
Kaiba: -runs after Joey- Bubbles I'M SORRY! -slams the doors-  
  
YamiDakness: ... o.o'' okay I am not going to say anything....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Don't worry Yami for I Yugi Motou shall save you!!!! DUH DUH DUH DUH!! *dresses like superman and tries to fly*  
  
Bakura and Marik: ... *sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi: *falls to the floor*  
  
Bakura: Retard...  
  
Marik: ... I have to agree...  
  
Yugi: owwww......  
  
Yami: Dam you NO!!!  
  
Ryou: Yes!!!  
  
Marik: ... *gets up and automatically goes to the room Yami and Ryou and screams* WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Goes to the room......  
  
Yami: *tied to a chair* Dam you Ryou I told you not to touch my freaking hair!!!!  
  
Ryou: *pets it* Hee hee *gets poked by one of the spikes* Ow!  
  
Yami: Ha ha ha ha ha my hair is a protector on its own!!!  
  
Ryou: ... a protector of what?  
  
Yami: of destruction  
  
Marik: ....  
  
Bakura: .......  
  
Yugi: *busts in* Don't worry Yami I am here to save you!!!!  
  
Yami: O.O;;;; Uhhh Yugi why are you dressed in a Superman costume?  
  
Yugi: Cause I'm your Superman I'm here to rescue you!  
  
Yami: .... O.o;;;;..... no....  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrop* meanie....  
  
Ryou: cool this is a costume party! *dresses like Batman* I am Batman! dunna dunna dunna dunna dunna dunna dunna dunna Batman! *flaps his batman cape* I have to learn how to fly though...  
  
Marik: ..... okay...... this is getting freaky......  
  
Bakura: I never knew Batman could fly... *sweatdrop and stares at Ryou trying to fly*  
  
Marik: ... very freaky don't you think?  
  
Bakura: Got to agree.....  
  
Yugi: -starts to sing like a girl- I think I love you baby.... -voice got deeper- I think I love you too they call me super man.. -turns on the fan and is in front of it and the cape flies- I- -tries to tie on the cape back on- They call me superman! I'm here to rescue you!  
  
Yami: .... weirdo.... -tries to untie himself and managed- Ryou I swear to god if you make me make those barbies screw each other again I am not making the kissing noises again!!!  
  
Ryou: okay..... -looks upset and falls on bed-  
  
Yami: ... awwww.... poor Ryou got told... GOOD!  
  
Bakura: *conforts Ryou* What will make you feel better....  
  
Yami: .. not a very good question.....  
  
Ryou: a good fuck would be good with roses and a Marik ^^  
  
Bakura and Marik: O.o;;;  
  
Yami: .... I am walking away now.......  
  
Ryou: But Yami your in the right clothes to join us! -stares at him only wearing his boxers-  
  
Yami: -sweatdrop- .........  
  
Bakura and Marik: Oh yeah I forgot I just remebered we left the game on -sweatdrop and run off into Ryou's room followed by Yami and locked the door from the very frisky Ryou-  
  
Yugi: Hmmm........ -jumps on Ryou- Hmmm... what should we do first?  
  
Ryou: -grins- I don't know but it could have been better with the others.... -carries Yugi-  
  
-Doorbell rings and Ryou runs to the door, Kaiba was there and behind him was Malik-  
  
Kaiba: Ryou where's my briefcase and why are you carrying Yugi?!  
  
Yugi: its our buisness -grins- unless you wanna join us!  
  
Kaiba: I think I will pass.... I cannot imagine myself in bed with my enemy...  
  
Yugi: .... you know this might make out what happened during battle city... -winks-  
  
Kaiba: -starts blushing furiously and turns slightly- I don't know what your talking about  
  
Yugi: come on I remember it clearly you wanted to fuck me and throw your bro and the controller of the helicopter off... I remember quite well....  
  
~*~*Flashback~*~*  
  
~* During Batlle city when Yugi is tryiny to go and save his friends and was carried around in Kaiba's helicopter, Yugi was shown *~  
  
Kaiba: *moves next to Yugi* Yugi...  
  
Yugi: Kaiba....... -stares into Kaiba's eyes-  
  
Kaiba: Yugi let's throw out my brother from the helicopter and make out... this is our first time in the same place but near each other... I have always wanted to say this and i know you might be wimpy and retarded but.... your so fucking sexy!!!!!  
  
Yugi: really now...  
  
Kaiba: yes.... -takes yugi's had and kisses it- you don't know how much I fucken love you!!!!!  
  
Yugi: -ish speechless-  
  
Kaiba: -pushes Yugi close to him and they began to make out-  
  
Yugi: -kisses back-  
  
............................................... okay... -sweatdrop since yami won't let me put a freaking lemon I can die!!!!!!.................. but -whispers- guess what... I'll try to make it sound good.....  
  
Kaiba smirks at Yugi and helps him slips off his jacket as Yugi did the same thing.. the continous to make out as Yugi caressed Kaiba's neck then began planting gentle kisses upon it, Kaiba chuckeled as he did so never knowing Yugi had such a side... still smirking.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YamiDarkness: thank god I did not let you complete that lemon you imbesil!!!  
  
Himiku: ^_^ 


End file.
